Don't go into the Riddle house
by A Nightmare on Hogwarts Street
Summary: Don't listen to the stories that they tell you about this street. When Harry Potter and his relatives move to Little Hangleton, Harry has no way of knowing the terror that the old Riddle House will bring him.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: **I Always think back to the early 9os Books such as Fear Street Series with Fondness. I Thought it would be cool to use different Harry Potter Characters in many Fear Street situations.**

 **I'm trying to have a load of these Featuring A great number of First, Second, and Third string Book Characters as Teens In An Au Non Magic World. Each Story will be around 20 Chapters. Yes I am looking for a Beta. The layout may be looking a little rough at first but I will try to make it legible.**

Don't Go into the Riddle House

Harry Potter sighed as He observed His Uncle struggle to unload the Car in the driveway from His new Attic window. Recently, He, his Aunt, Uncle, and Cousin moved from Little Whinging to Little Hangleton, because Uncle Vernon received a Promotion. Not a big one, He literally was paid Two Pounds more, but with the way the Dursleys carried on in front of their old Neighbors You would have thought he'd been made Prime Minister.

The Dursleys. Harry had lived with them ever since his Parents died in a Car crash when he was one. It wasn't that the Dursleys mistreated him, exactly. They just always had a sour Persona and looked like they were forced into something horrible whenever they had to do more than the bare minimum for him. His Aunt Petunia was his Mother's Sister, not that she wanted reminding. Lily Potter Nee Evans had wanted more to life than living comfortably while sneering down at others from a well manicured house. Lily had done Missionary work, and on one such outing had run into Harry's Father, James Potter. James had come from a Wealthy family, but had an array of friends from different backgrounds. Many were not as wealthy as him, Such as an ill boy named Remus Lupin, whose Parents spent what they had paying for Hospital Treatments that never worked. Remus ended up dying and James spent his time trying his best to help Disadvantaged people as memory to Lupin.

But Harry wouldn't know all this. Petunia always thought Lily was wasting her time helping people and not living Off of James money. They had had a huge argument before Lily and James were killed in Honduras. They were trying to flee a madman upset at their work when they rolled off of a Hill. Petunia was forced to take in Harry, and the rest Was History as they say. From Harry's window he could see a great part of this new town. They had moved to A slightly well off Neighborhood. This town had many sections like this divided by income. There was a more well off part of Town, an extremely Rich one, a good bit of Average ones, and about three poorer parts. None of those places were the slums but he could practically hear his Aunt Petunia carrying on to her Son , Dudley, to stay away from such "Riff Raff". No one cared if Harry were to talk to such. No one cared much for Harry at all.

He was a loner. Not by choice, but that was the way things had worked out. Dudley had always befriended mean, tough looking boys and usually ignored Harry, which was fine by him. He was studious in a way that drove off other kids at an age when other teens wanted to drink and party. Harry wanted to build things instead. He had several little model kits containing such things as cars in his old room. So Harry spent his time building and dreaming of when the time came for him to inherit what his Parent's left him and leave the Dursleys behind. "Harry Potter!" Harry winced as he heard his Aunt screech from downstairs. Thank Goodness that the largeness of this house meant that Petunia's voice was slightly muffled. With a sigh Harry bounded down the stairs, where his Aunt waited with a pinched expression. "Just what do you think You're doing you lazy boy?" Quite honestly Harry wasn't sure what he wanted to answer her with. Did daydreaming actually qualify as lazy? Knowing his Relatives stance on imagination, yes it did. His Aunt rolled her eyes. "While You have your head in the clouds your Uncle and Cousin have been slaving away out there. Unpacking and such while you lay around!" Harry stifled a groan. "What was that boy!" With a sigh he answered "Nothing Aunt Petunia". Petunia continued to glare at him. "I've something for You to make some use of yourself"

With that she reached behind her and pulled something out. Harry's mouth fell open. It was the newest mobile phone out there. Seeing glee on her Nephew's face, Petunia pulled the phone back from his outstretched hands. "This is purely a work phone you see. I want you to go around this town and take pictures of Gardens. I absolutely must have the best one out here and I need to see my competition." Harry stared at her in awe. This was the top of the line Phone and she wanted him to use it to spy on their Neighbors? How very Petunia like. She sniffed, as if reading his thoughts. "It's not like You would need this for anything else, you haven't any friends to call". Dudley had came in with the end of this speech and snorted with glee at his Cousin's dressing down. Harry ignored his Whale of a cousin. "Out You go!" And with this Harry was almost literally kicked out of the house. He felt his fist clench at the sound of Dudley's chortling. He hoped a spaceship landed on this place while he was out.

Kicking A pebble, Harry clenched the phone while staring at the screen. For work reasons or not this was the most expensive thing that his relatives had ever given him, except for that time where they begrudgingly got him glasses because of the school nurse's interference. Looking around, Harry could see that this Neighborhood did not have too many gardens, so he decided to try out another one. Perhaps the richer sections would have expensive lawn work and such. Harry opened his GPS and typed in the address. Looking up, he peered at the street sign and snorted. He now lived on Gryffindor rd. The wealthiest section in this Town was something called Slytherin Lane. Who named these places? He thought with disgust. Harry noticed that the GPS app was in need of an update. He ignored this and programed in the directions. With that he was off.

Shivering slightly, he wished that he had bought some kind of Sweater with him. It had been gloomy and cool all day. It was October after all. With a slight shudder that had nothing to do with the cold, Harry remembered that it would be the 15th anniversary of his Parent's deaths at the end of the month. Mood dampened even more by his brooding, he barely registered the GPS and let his feet lead him wherever. This went on for about 30 minutes until the smooth gravel turned into a reddish dust to an off road. Harry looked up and wrinkled his nose. This couldn't be Slytherin Lane. Nothing about this place screamed pretentious wealth, though it did seem rather cosy. Harry's thoughts were interrupted as a big black mass knocked him over.

Barely registering a cry of "Down Snuffles!" from somewhere that seemed far away, Harry's assailant continued to slobber over his face and twist on Harry's struggling body in excitement. The big Dog known as Snuffles was reigned in by a pretty girl with a flushed face. Harry couldn't stop the grin that came to his face. The girl had a petite shape with long Red hair that fanned around her like flames. "Snuffles?" he said in amusement. The girl let out a nervous grin. "He looks like a Snuffles, don't you think?" She laughed. "More Like a Slobbers." Snuffles barked excitedly in response, jumping up and down in a way only Dogs can do while Harry and the girl laughed. "I'm Ginny Weasley." He blushed "Harry Potter." he stuck out his Hand and they shook. Looking behind Ginny, he saw what looked like a small picturesque forest. Ginny followed his eyes. "My home is about 15 minutes behind there, a shortcut you see. Just walking Snuffles here." Harry nodded. "And Home wouldn't be anywhere near Slytherin Lane would it?" He questioned. Ginny made a face before her face settled into a cool expression. "What business do you have there?" Harry was a bit startled at this change in attitude but answered.

"New in town, my Aunt wants me to take Garden pictures, thought I'd start there". Ginny's face warmed some. "My mum has a lovely Garden, you can take a few there if you'd like since you're close. Slytherin Lane is way in the other direction."

Harry grumbled. "Looks like I'll need to Update this Gps after all." he said, waving around the new Phone , which thankfully wasn't ruined in the skirmish with Snuffles. Ginny's eyes followed the Phone. "Didn't that just come out last week?" Harry nodded absently. "My Aunt just bought it for me." Ginny bit her bottom lip and nodded. Harry brightened. "This is my first Phone, maybe we can exchange numbers?" He said hopefully. His face fell as Ginny squirmed uncomfortably. He hoped he hadn't been to forward. "I don't have a Cell Phone, parents can't afford it." Harry noticed that she seemed embarrassed. He didn't think that there was anything wrong with not being able to afford a Phone. "This was the first expensive thing I've had besides my glasses, my relatives don't like spending money on me, you see." Ginny frowned. "My Mum spoils us, I thought all Mums do." Harry looked down. My parents died when I was One, I live with my Aunt, Uncle, and Cousin."

Ginny gasped and pulled Harry into an impulsive hug. He was pleased to notice that she smelled like Flowers. " I don't really like people to pity me for something like that." Ginny stepped back, red faced. Harry went on quickly " I mean I'm thankful for the comfort, I just don't like people treating me a certain way because of something that I had no control over". Ginny nodded. She almost looked relieved. "I know what that's like. People look down on us because we're poor. It can only be helped so much. I have six brothers and Dad works A lot. His Department doesn't pay much, but he loves it." Harry nodded as they moved through the forest. "I'd love to have had some siblings." Ginny eyed him incredulously. He laughed" Maybe not six but it can get lonely."

Snuffles barked and ran ahead of them, chasing a Gopher or two up to where Ginny's home resided. It was a small but cozy place, not designed to well, but had a decent sized farmhouse near the back. "It's not much, but it's home." Ginny Said, looking a bit pink eared. "It's lovely." Harry replied, staring at Ginny. "Control this Damn Dog Ginny!" A rough voice sounded from behind them. Both Harry and Ginny whirled around to see A tall, lanky red headed boy kicking dirt in the direction of Snuffles, who growled teasingly at him. "That's just my Brother Ron." Ginny said, noticing Harry's stare.

Brother Ron seemed to have noticed Harry and shot him a menacing look. Maneuvering smoothly in between Harry and Ginny, he tried to stare the shorter and Raven haired boy down. "Who's this then?" Ginny rolled her eyes. "This is Harry." She said, moving around her brother to stand next to Harry. "Harry who?" He continued, undeterred from his intogerration with clenched teeth. Harry looked back firmly. "Just Harry." he replied smoothly. Taller or not he wasn't going to let anyone talk down to him, a trait he had picked up from both parents. Ron looked put out. "Well where'd ya come from JUST Harry?" he continued mockingly. Ginny sighed. "I just moved to Gryffindor rd." Ron's mouth dropped open while Ginny turned pale. Harry was put out by this response. "Do you know it?" But Ron was laughing now while Ginny glared at him. " He Doesn't know?" he cried through hiccups. Harry clenched his teeth. "I told you I just moved there or were you too thick to get that?" Ginny smirked while Ron's laugh abruptly stopped. "Oy! Who're you calling thick?" They both took steps toward each other. "Enough!" Ginny bellowed. Both boys stepped back. For a small girl Ginny could have a strong disposition. Turning a mean eye to Ron, she suddenly seemed to shrink as if exhausted.

Ron looked concerned "Are you alright Ginny?"

He shot Harry a look, as if blaming him for this change. "There's this House on your street" Ginny began so softly that Harry had to lean forward to hear her. It's up on a Hill, kind of a way from the other houses. People say it's haunted." She shivered. Looking Harry in the eye she continued. "It's called the Riddle House and it's haunted. " Three people were murdered there." With that the rain that was threatening all day began to fall and Harry's adventure began. He had no way of knowing that just by moving he had opened the door unknowingly to something sinister.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: **Not much to say but please review**

Harry wanted to laugh. It wasn't that he didn't believe in Hauntings, but he was pretty sure that they were having him on. He grew annoyed. "If this is a scare the new kid haze activity I'm not much up to it." He said to the siblings. Ginny looked at him through tear stained eyes, a betrayed look on her face, and Harry tripped up in his anger. Ron turned to Harry almost pleadingly. "It was four years ago, when Ginny was Eleven." Ginny took over from there. "I was only trying to impress them, those kids from Slytherin Lane." Ron snarled at the name, and Harry took a step back. " I thought that even though we hadn't any money I'd earn some respect or friends by agreeing to the dare by going into the Riddle house." Ron looked at Ginny eagerly. What had happened in that house had shook Ginny for about a Year. She never really talked about it. He admitted that he was a bit jealous that she was opening up to this stranger, but he pushed down his jealousy in order to learn what had really happened to frighten his little Sister.

"Malfoy was the ringleader of course." Ginny went on. Harry was once again startled to see a harsh look on Ron's face at the name. Ron noticed and replied. "Draco Malfoy is this really rich kid. Thinks he's better because his Dad's on the city board." Harry nodded. He never liked anyone looking down on anyone else for any circumstance other than the Character of their being. "It was really dark in there. My job was to get an item from the Dining room where the Murders occurred as proof from the others that I'd actually been in there long enough." Ginny sniffled. Harry felt bad. Ron looked like he wanted to comfort Ginny but not seem like a Pansy in front of this new, male potential threat. "The dining room was at the back of the House, it was really dark, not normal. It was as if dark is what it was, would, and would ever be." Ron and Harry shuffled nervously at the description. "The flashlight I bought wouldn't penetrate anything. And I heard these voices." Ginny paused and shivered. "It was a young man in one. He told me things. About how nice it would be to rid yourself of one's family. That I should do it like he did." Ron frowned. "That's not possible." He turned to Harry. " Old Mr. and Mrs. Riddle, along with their Son were murdered. And it wasn't a murder suicide so it couldn't have been the Son. The way they found the bodies, no man would or could off himself like that." Ron shuddered.

Ginny shrugged. "That's what he said. And then this man with a twisted Snake face appeared. It was horrible. It was like a Spirit but only not. A little more tangible but not quite there. He made this terrible hissing noise. I screamed and grabbed two Candlesticks lying about. I threw one at it and ran. I ended up coming out with one but by then all my crying and story completely ruined any respect I may have gotten from Malfoy's gang.

They called me a liar and a baby." Ginny scowled at the memory. Ron looked uncharacteristically sympathetic. "I bet that stinking Malfoy was just jealous because he was too scared to do the dare himself and a girl finished it." Ginny smiled at her brother , uncertain but pleased. She rounded on Harry. "Well, out with it, say you don't believe me." Harry looked nervous. There was no way he'd say that with the fire that was in Ginny's eyes or her brother's menacing look. "Er, I believe in Hauntings." Was all that he managed to get out.

Ginny relaxed, but only a bit. Harry went on. "I mean there's a lot of things that we don't know about the afterlife. The bad or the good. Myself, i'd hope that there is a nice place somewhere that my Parents are." Ron opened his mouth. "You're an Orphan then?" Ginny hissed at him "Ron!" Harry smiled grimly "Yup, just living with my Mum's Sister and her family." Ron looked guilty from his earlier third degree. Harry said quickly

" But I kind of don't want to make a big deal out of it and be pitied." Ron said hesitantly. "I kind of know how you feel about that." Harry remembered what Ginny had told him earlier about her family being pitied for their lack of money. He smiled at Ron and Ron grinned back, unsurely. And that is how Harry Potter and Ginny and Ron Weasley became friends. Later on, after many jokes and a few sandwiches, Harry sat comfortably with the two in Ron's room. It was just below the Attic, which was so old that it creaked as if there were an old Ghoul in there. "You'll get used to it." Ron assured, and Harry was secretly pleased that Ron would want him around enough to indeed get used to it. Harry had learned that Ron liked a lot of sports, though his teams were often times awful and bottoms in all of their leagues. Ginny had liked to tease him about this, and Harry had found her laughter infectious.

It was when they were once again outside when a Plump woman came from out the barn already admonishing Ron about something or other he had forgotten to do. "Not the first time you've." She paused in her ranting and eyed Harry. Her voice changed into something sweet. "And who might you be dearie?" Ginny introduced him quickly. "This is Harry Potter, Mum. He's just moved to Little Hangleton." Molly Weasley looked him up and down. "But you're so thin deary. Hasn't your Mum had time to cook you a proper meal since you've moved in?" Ron and Ginny flushed, but Harry was nonplussed. "My Parents are deceased Ma'am I live with my Aunt and her family." Molly gasped in horror, and like her daughter grabbed Harry into a hug. "You poor dear." she exclaimed. Harry fidgeted. It was about the third hug he'd ever received in his life. His own Mum at some point, Ginny, and now her mother. "I'm not squeezing you too tight then?" Mrs. Weasley questioned. "No Ma'am, I just don't receive any hugs often." Harry noticed that Ron and Ginny struggled to keep the looks of sympathy off of their faces. "We'll have to fix that." Mrs. Weasley replied, smiling widely. Harry found himself smiling back. He liked these Weasleys.

"Where in Little Hangleton did you say you moved to?" Molly asked. "Gryffindor rd." He stated. Molly's smile faded much like her Children's did. Harry thought it was because of the Riddle House and what had happened to her Daughter there. He noticed Molly eyeing her surroundings nervously and realized with a Pang that it wasn't the Riddle house that she was worried about. Gryffindor rd was a bit of an Upper middle class neighborhood, while the Weasley's residence was not located in the best place. She probably thought I'm judging her family by their address, Harry thought sadly. Was this town really one of those places where people judged each other for things such as that? Harry waved his Phone. "I'm taking pictures of Gardens and Ginny told me that this was one of the best so I thought I'd snap a few." Molly beamed at her daughter. Harry looked around. The Garden was actually pretty nice. It had tall Flowers, neatly trimmed Willows lined up nicely, a bubbling brook, with sweet little Garden Gnomes decorating the lawn doing things such as pretending to water Plants, Reading, and serving Tea. Harry knew that Aunt Petunia would turn her nose up at such Whimsy but the place gave him a feeling of Home and he told Mrs. Weasley such. She flushed and patted her hair while thanking him profusely.

The sun had long since come out, creating a muggy feeling in the air. Harry thought that he'd ought to get back to his relatives before it got dark. Not that they'd miss him anyway. He said his goodbyes. Molly told Ron to walk Harry down the Pathway, while Ginny smiled at him and waved. Harry wished that it was Ginny who walked him down instead. Slouching along, Ron and Harry walked in companionable silence while they strolled down the long walkway. "I had fun." Harry said. Ron gazed at him in surprise, and then suspicion, as if he thought Harry might've been joking. Harry realized that like him, Ron may have found it hard to make friends, as people in Town already seemed snobbish, and Harry hadn't seen any other Houses by the Weasleys. It occurred to him that Ron may have been lonely also. He went on, trying to cement this already wobbly friendship.

"I'd give you my number but Ginny says you don't have Cell Phones?" Ron pulled out an old Phone from his Pocket. "This was my Brother Charlie's Phone. He gave it to me when he moved and upgraded. He's in Romania doing Cryptozoology work." It's not as cool as some Phones, but it does the job." Harry noticed that he had eyed Harry's new and expensive phone when he said this. Nodding, Harry offered his Phone number. Ron once again looked surprised. "You'd like to talk again?" Now it was Harry's turn to look at him oddly. "Of Course, I had fun." Ron turned red. "It's just that you'd probably rather hang out in your own part of town than this stinking place." Ron kept his head down as he muttered his dilemma. "Nah, this place has cooler people." Harry smiled at Ron and Ron grinned back, giving Harry his number. Harry logged it in and then waved to Ron as he walked back towards his Neighborhood. On his way he thought it would be best to Update the GPS.

When he returned home, he opened the door and groaned. He was gone all that time and had only taken a Picture of that one Garden. Stepping back out the door, Harry realized that he would be too tired to walk to a place like Slytherin Lane, and he didn't feel in the mood to run into any pretentious people like that Malfoy character. Sighing, Harry realized that he would have to stay near this Neighborhood to check out some Gardens. He only had to walk Two long blocks when he found some lawns that he thought Aunt Petunia would like. He had lazily snapped a few pictures of a Particularly neat Garden when he heard a girl's voice behind him. "What on Earth do you think you're doing taking pictures of my backyard?" Harry whirled around to see a medium built, averaged height teenaged girl with long Curly brown hair, Brown eyes, slightly bucked teeth, and an annoyed expression on her face glaring at him. So much for not running into into any pretentious people. "Hello, I'm Harry Potter, I just moved a few blocks over." The girl continued to glare. "You're just trespassing is what you are doing." she replied. With a whirl of her hair she stated bossily. "I'm going to call the Police." Harry stuttered and stumbled over a few lawn ornaments as he tried to catch up with the girl. "Now wait a minute, I'm just taking pictures of nice lawns for my Aunt, she Gardens you see." Harry desperately tried to catch up with the fast walking girl as she briskly tried to walk up to her house to call the Police. But she refused to listen to him. "I think you're trying to stake out houses and take pictures of easy entry ways." She responded. Harry looked at her incredulously. The girl eyed him contemptuously. "Though you are too weedy to do any real damage , I bet you have some muscle waiting in the wings."

Harry was offended "Oy! Weedy you say?" The girl was shaking her head at him when she seemed to catch sight of someone behind him and groaned. "Not now." She moaned. Harry looked behind him to see a small gaggle of girls across the street. They all had rather unpleasant looks on their faces. A particularly Pug faced girl spoke up. "What's this then, Granger, a Lover's spat?" The two girls she was with laughed with her rather cruelly. "Not that you could get a male to call a lover with those teeth and that hair." Harry noticed that though Granger stood tall her eyes teared up a little. Harry felt a touch of fury go through him on her behalf. Even though she was trying to have him arrested. "Go back to Slytherin road Pansy." Granger responded. Pansy snorted. "We're on our way now. She sniffed. Trying to get out of this filthy street as soon as we can." Harry looked incredulous. Granger's street was in the part of town fancier than Gryffindor rd. This Pansy must have been from that awful Slytherin rd. To sneer down on obvious riches she must have been obscenely wealthy.

"I wouldn't look down on someone else's looks with that Pugly face of yours." Harry said. Pansy's mouth dropped open. Harry eyed the girls that she was with. One looked bulky and mannish and the other looked like your classic hanger on. "Who are you?" Pansy demanded in a whiney voice. "None of your damn business." Harry said gruffly. He heard Granger gasp at his swear. "You can't talk to us like that, you don't know who we are." The gruff looking girl said. Pansy and the other one nodded. "Look who he's with though, he's obviously trash if he hangs around with it." Pansy said, looking at Granger nastily. Harry was annoyed. "I'm only hanging around trash because you and your friends refused to leave." Harry responded. The three stuck up girls let out cries of outrage, and then flounced angrily down the road and out of sight.

Harry unclenched fists that he didn't even know that he had balled and turned back to the girl. He was surprised when, for the third time that day, he was thrown back from a hug a female had bestowed upon him. " No one has ever stuck up for me like that before." She said breathily. Harry patted her back uncomfortably. "I've heard too many bad things about the people from that place to let that go." Harry felt that his Parents would have been proud that he had helped out any downtrodden person. Especially one that had been bullied. The girl pulled back. "I'm Hermione Granger." Harry smiled. "I really am new in town Harry Potter just taking pictures for my Aunt's Garden ideas." He said, waving his Phone around. Hermione blushed. "You can never be too careful." she mumbled. Harry nodded. "You really don't know what you've done, the Parkinson's have a lot of influence. Her dad's on the City board, she can ruin you socially." Hermione said anxiously. Harry moaned. "I'm a guy and I don't care about that stuff." She grinned. "But she knows the Malfoys and their Son could get his friends to rough you up something awful." Harry groaned. "What is it with this Malfoy character? Hermione looked perplexed. "I heard the name from the Weasleys, surely you must know them." Harry eyed Hermione careful. Sure Hermione seemed okay, but she was from a richer part of town. He hoped that she wouldn't be the type to look down on his first friends because of money.

Hermione nodded. "Ginny Weasley's family right?"

Harry was relieved to see no judgement on her face. "Ginny is nice. Her brother Percy is quite smart too. The other one Ron is a bit thick though." she said with a scowl. Harry laughed. "That's them." Hermione grinned "We don't hang around much though." Harry frowned. Hermione explained quickly. "It's just that Ginny is young and she goes to a different school and so does Ron. And they do live quite far." Hermione looked down. Once again Harry noted that He, Ron, and Ginny weren't the only ones in this big town that were lonely. "I live a bit close by, how about we hang out and walk down to the Weasley's sometime?" Harry offered. Hermione beamed, and tried not to seem too eager. Harry took out his Phone. " How about we trade numbers?" Hermione hesitantly pulled out an equally nice phone. "I never had much use for this, not many people to call except my Parents. They're Dentists you see and they work a lot." Harry felt his Heart go out to her. "Neither do I, I just have Ron's number." Hermione looked curious. "What about the friends you left behind?" Harry shrugged unapologetically. "I didn't have many."

After saving each others numbers, they exchanged goodbyes. Opening the door for the second time, Harry noticed with annoyance that the Dursleys were finishing up dinner without him.

No one looked up at his arrival. "I got a few pictures Aunt Petunia." Petunia looked up dispassionately. Laying eyes on Harry she screamed. "Clean that filth up!" Puzzled, Harry looked down and noticed that he had dried mud on his pants from when Snuffles had knocked him down earlier. Harry groaned and trudged up the stairs to the shower while Dudley chortled from below and Uncle Vernon muttered something about him being a filthy layabout. Ignoring it all, Harry first went to his attic room to plug his Phone in, and then took a long warm shower. Stepping out he noticed that he could see darkness from downstairs. The Dursleys had turned off the lights and retired, while he suspected that Dudley was locked in his own room playing video games. Deciding against leftovers, Harry returned to his room. Sighing, he gazed out at the street below him. It had seemed that everyone had gone to bed early. He noticed with a shiver that he could see the top of a tall old mansion, menacing and antique like in the distance. That must be the Riddle house, he thought.

Shuddering to himself, Harry turned off his own light and went to bed. While the citizens of Little Hangleton slept , something turned on the lights in the Riddle House. Harry's dreams were full of snakes, mayhem, and murder that night.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: **We should finally start to pick up the pace. It's Harry's first day at School. And it's not the last he's going to hear about the Riddle house.**

With a tired groan Harry rolled over and fumbled with his phone, as the Alarm let out a shrieking wail. He hadn't remembered programming it, but realized that Aunt Petunia probably had set it before she had handed it over to him. Sighing, Harry pulled his glasses onto his Green eyes and glared at the darkness outside. It was too damn early for any type of schooling. Frowning slightly, Harry peered into the distance at what he had assumed last night was the Riddle house. A light seemed to be on, but it was too gloomy out to see more. He had guessed that someone must have bought it. Why someone would want a house in which people had been murdered in it was beyond him. That was like buying a car in which people had died in. Just morbid.

Quickly showering and throwing on clothes, Harry bounded down stairs to see his Cousin and Uncle about to go out the door. Harry was pleased to see that Dudley also looked unhappy to be awoken so early. "All right there, Dudders?" He said with a grin. Dudley glared at him. Uncle Vernon glowered at him. "What are you doing up, boy? Your school starts later than Dudley's."

Harry was perplexed. Every since they had been young , He and Dudley had always gone to the same school. Harry looked around to Dudley. "What school are you off to?" Uncle Vernon answered proudly for him. "Riddle Prosper High."

Harry's eyes bulged. "As in the Riddle house where those people were murdered?" Dudley's eyes widened in interest as Aunt Petunia interrupted behind him. "You're a filthy little liar. The Riddles were A very wealthy and influential family, so much so that the town named a school after them." She said, standing by her family. Harry was annoyed. "I didn't say that they weren't influential I said that they were offed." Aunt Petunia sneered at him. Uncle Vernon cleared his throat nervously. "Yes there was a bit of unpleasantness." Dudley looked awed. "You mean it's true?" Aunt Petunia shrieked. "There's murderers in this town!" she yelled nervously.

Uncle Vernon glared at Harry, as it was, once again, his fault that he had made a mess of things.

"This was quite some time ago. I'm sure whoever had done it has moved on by now." Petunia sniffed. "I won't feel comfortable unless someone can install the newest home security system in here immediately" she stated imperiously. Vernon nodded at once. "Done. I'll call someone out straight after work." Harry struggled not to roll his eyes at the over the top paranoia. "What school will I be going off to?" he said, changing the subject. Aunt Petunia sneered. "It's a Vocational school. Your Uncle and I thought it'd be best for you to learn a trade so you can get a decent job somewhere else and be out of here as soon as possible." Uncle Vernon nodded furiously. "It's not as if you'd be much in business like my Dudley." He said, smiling at his son. Harry didn't think that Dudley would be much in business either but didn't mention it. He just shrugged. Uncle Vernon muttered something about ungratefulness and rushed himself and Dudley out the door.

Harry turned to Petunia. "I'll be driving you. It wouldn't do to have anyone in this family to be seen on a bus, even if it is you." Twenty minutes later Petunia was pulling up to Harry's school.

Fat rain clouds rolled down her window as she rushed him out of the car. Harry shrugged his backpack on and shifted uncomfortably. "Should I come straight home from school?" Aunt Petunia sniffed. "Do whatever you want as long as it doesn't make us look bad." With that she sped off.

"Have a good day Harry." he mocked after the car. "You too Aunt Petunia." he sighed. "Harry!" a bright voice yelled from behind him. He noticed that Ginny was getting off of a bus with Ron bobbing his head to music playing from his Phone behind her. He smiled at the waving girl and trudged over. "What are you doing here?" she said in pleasant surprise. Ron's mouth dropped open. "I thought you'd be somewhere like Riddle prestige." he said. Harry shrugged. "My Aunt and Uncle wanted me to come here. My cousin's going there though." The three teens walked into the school. Hogwarts Vocational it was called.

"Who thinks of these names?" he asked. Ron and Ginny laughed. Ginny answered him with mischievous eyes. "They say that this town was founded by a secret society of Witches who named places after the towns in the countries that they were ran out of. "That's creepy." Ron said shuddering. Harry frowned as he thought of something. "Speaking of creepy you will never guess what I saw last night. " Ginny and Ron looked at each other and shrugged. "There was a light on in the Riddle house, I saw it from my window." The pair of siblings looked uncomfortable

"That's impossible. No one's lived there since the murders." Ron stated. Harry raised an Eyebrow. "You mean no one has bought it since then?" Ginny nodded. "You think it could have been squatters?" Ron shrugged. "What do you have first?" Ron said, dodging the question. Harry took out a paper with his schedule on it. "Chemistry." Both Ron and Ginny groaned. "Chemistry with Mr. Snape first thing in the morning, that sucks." Ginny said giving him a sympathetic look and took off to her own class. Ron grinned at Harry.

" It's alright mate, I've got him too." Harry was sure with his new friend by his side that his chemistry class wouldn't suck as bad as they said it would. He was wrong.

The first class started with the usual bustle of kids chatting until the teacher arrived. And when he did Harry tried not to wince at the sight of him. Mr. Snape was a tall, sallow skinned unpleasant looking fellow. He had greasy dark hair and a pinched expression. Harry wondered what he and Aunt Petunia's potential children would have looked like. While doing roll call, Mr. Snape paused when he got to the P's. "Potter?" his voice questioned in a confused and unpleasant voice.

Harry raised his hand. "Here?" Snape gave him a scowl, as if Harry had told him off and moved on. Ron leaned over to whisper to him. "What was that about mate, did you bang his Mum?" Harry snorted quietly. "I've never seen this guy before, but it looks like he's already got it in for me." Ron winced in sympathy. Chemistry was horrible. It seemed that Mr. Snape had a major problem with Harry and singled him out for every small thing. It was so bad that kids he didn't even know gave him looks of sympathy as they all left the classroom. Ron looked perturbed in Harry's defense. "At least we've got Woodshop now. Mr. Hagrid is awesome. Way better than stinking Snape." Harry grunted in response. What did he ever do this this Snape guy? Did Uncle Vernon sell him a bad deal or something? He shook his head. Their names were Dursley and it seemed that Mr. Snape had had a problem with the name Potter. But his parents had been long dead, so it couldn't have had anything to do with them.

Pushing the thought aside, Harry let himself get excited about his elective. Woodshop was just his thing. He had hoped to impress his peers with what he could already do. Harry considered himself somewhat of a master at building. All of those years of being lonely in his room with only his designs for company was about to pay off.

Ron waved at two boys across the room and motioned for Harry to join him over to their table.

"This is Seamus and this is Dean." he introduced. Harry nodded at the shorter, freckled, mischievous looking boy, and the taller dark skinned one, that was even sproutier than Ron.

"Who're you?" Seamus said to Harry, in a thick Irish brogue. "Harry Potter, just moved into Gryffindor rd." Both Seamus and Dean's mouths dropped open. "Cool." said Dean. Harry smirked. He knew that the topic of the Riddle House would be bought up soon. "Have you a chance to check out the Riddle house?" Seamus questioned. Ron butted in, excitedly. "Harry says that he's seen lights on, just the other night." Now Seamus and Dean eyed him skeptically. "You're having us on." Seamus accused. Harry shook his head and had an idea. "Why don't we check it out?" The three other boys stared wide eyed at him. Harry felt self conscious. "What?" Ron continued to gape. "After what happened to Ginny?" Dean nodded. "She still goes through things from that experience." Harry knew that all four of them were older than Ginny, and didn't see either Seamus or Dean hanging out with her. "How do you know Ginny?" he questioned. Dean looked down and mumbled "We dated some time ago." Harry felt that he didn't like Dean too much all of a sudden.

Harry was distracted by a huge, grizzled looking fellow barreling through the door. "All righ settle down!" The man even spoke gruff. After a morning with Snape, Harry wasn't sure he wanted to deal with another Teacher that acted as mean as he looked. Harry needn't have worried. For a big clumsy fellow Mr. Hagrid was great with the class of mainly boys, and even better at his profession. His works displayed throughout the shop were nothing short of amazing. There were wooden boats with delicate pieces of colored copper holding up their masses, small and strange looking animals spread out across the place. It was amazing, and Harry told him so. blushed and stammered and the boys laughed in delight. It wasn't often that anyone flustered a teacher.

After a few more mainly boring classes, it was time for lunch. Usually Harry would eat lunch with a book off in the schoolyard somewhere, but apparently he had friends now. Ron, Seamus, and Dean beckoned him over to where they were sitting. "All right mate?" Ron asked. Harry nodded gratefully and took a seat. Two more boys joined them. Harry got the feeling that this was out of the ordinary, as the other boys looked like they were in the presence of a star. "I'm Cedric Diggory". The taller and better looking one said. Harry introduced himself. Cedric nodded towards Ron. "I heard this one going on about you living on Gryffindor rd."? Harry looked at Ron, who looked both abashed and pleased at the older and obviously more popular boy's attention. Harry nodded cautiously. "You fancy a ghost hunt?" Harry narrowed his eyes. "Are you having a go?" Cedric shook his head. "I'm doing an article for the Triwizard. It's this writing contest that happens every few years. Since the Riddle murders are still so popular, I've decided to write a piece on it. And piece together what really went on." Harry still looked skeptical. "How do I fit into this?" Cedric shrugged. "Thought you might invite a bloke over so it'd seem that I had business in the neighborhood." At Harry's puzzled look Ron quickly told him that Cedric lived on Slytherin Lane. At Harry's unintentional grimace Cedric laughed. "A small portion of us that lived there aren't that bad." He said, laughing roguishly. He leaned forward. "It says that there's a decent sized portion of pounds involved, if I win as the person that got me access I can give you a portion." At the corner of Harry's eye he saw Ron looking on jealously at the mention of shrugged. "I'm in." The other boys, and to Harry's chagrin a few other tables that were Listening in, chattered enthusiastically. What did I get myself into? Harry thought. A few tables away Harry caught Ginny looking at him Inscrutably. What did he get himself into?


End file.
